


prompt fill 2

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: 47. “Why are you whispering?"





	prompt fill 2

“C'mon, get your shirt off,” John mutters between kisses, tugging at Chris’ tee insistently.

Chris smiles at his impatience, presses one more biting kiss to John’s mouth before he moves away long enough to take his shirt and jeans off.

“Why are you whispering? There’s no one else here but us.” Chris says as he takes care of John’s shirt as well, sliding it off his shoulders with ease after weeks of practice. He pushes John back until he has no choice but to sit down on the bed, making room between his knees for Chris.

“Force of habit,” John answers, course of thought forgotten as he watches as Chris sinks gracefully to the floor.

John will never get tired of the sight of Chris between his legs.

Chris tugs at John’s hips to bring him to the very edge of the bed. He leans up to kiss John again, dexterous fingers working John’s pants open.

A moment later, he’s too busy with watching as Chris wraps his lips around John’s cock, to worry about keeping quiet.


End file.
